Wireless local area networks (LANs), typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11, have in recent years been widespread, leading to an increase in the information amount of transmitted contents and the number of wireless LAN-capable products. Therefore, to improve the efficiency of communication over an entire network, the standard IEEE 802.11 is still being enhanced.
In the 802.11ac standard, which is an example enhanced version of the standard IEEE 802.11, multi-user multi-input multi-output (MU-MIMO) is employed for a downlink (DL). MU-MIMO is a technique for allowing transmission of a plurality of signals during the same period of time through space-division multiplexing. The technique can improve the efficiency of use of frequencies, for example.
As a method for improving the efficiency of DL transmission, a technique different from MU-MIMO has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of transmitting a DL frame generated by connection of a plurality of packets having different destinations to each of communication apparatuses serving as the destinations. Thus, it is possible to improve the communication efficiency in packet transmission to a plurality of communication apparatuses.